Una Clase Ordinaria (One Shot)
by Watanuki's Glasses
Summary: En la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts todo transcurre con normalidad. Los alumnos del quinto año se dirigen como siempre a su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero, un invitado interesante le da un giro inesperado a la jornada. Acompaña a Sakura, Syaoran y los demás para descubrir cómo es un día en la escuela de magia más conocida.


Mientras los estudiantes del quinto año de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts viven otro día más de camaradería y clases (aunque la mayoría de tiempo siempre sobresalía la primera opción), la siempre linda y brillante Sakura corre a través del pasillo para encontrarse con sus amigos. Los alumnos que habían seleccionado la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se dirigían ahora a las afueras del castillo de Hogwarts para recibir la clase.

—¡Hola! —saluda amablemente la chica de ojos verdes. Un muchacho de cabello castaño y un tanto alborotado, además de ojos pardos y una sonrisa agradable se sonroja al ver a Sakura. Junto a él, camina un chico con las mismas características de éste. Y no es de extrañar, son los gemelos Syaoran y Syaoron Li. Muy parecidos pero bastante diferentes, uno muy crédulo y el otro muy serio. Sin embargo, Syaoron es muy perceptivo y se ha dado cuenta de la expresión tímida en el rostro de su hermano cada vez que ve a Sakura-chan. También la ha sorprendido a ella mirándole con cierta timidez que reconoce muy bien. Ah, l'amour como dicen por allí…

—Buenas tardes, Sakura.

—Muy buenas tardes, Syaoran —saluda ella de regreso, sonrojándose. Tras de los enamorados, Kimihiro Watanuki y Himawari Kunogi contemplan la escena.

—¡Qué hermoso! ¡Ojalá y algún día me enamore así! —suelta la chica con grandes coletas. Watanuki parece emocionado al escucharla decir eso. Desde hace mucho, ella se había convertido en la dueña de sus suspiros.

—Ah, Himawari, estoy seguro que muy pronto sucederá. Espero que pronto la magia entre los dos suceda. ¡Ah! ¡Vaya que envidio a Syaoran! —el joven Watanuki solía ser muy soñador y a veces, demasiado propio como para guardarse los pensamientos. Himawari le miró extrañada, casi curiosa.

—¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?

—¡No, nada en absoluto Himawari!

—Eres demasiado ruidoso —intervino Shizuka Doumeki tapándose los oídos con sus dos dedos índices.

—¡¿Y A TI QUIÉN TE INVITÓ?! —soltó Kimihiro en medio de una rabieta. Doumeki tenía ese efecto natural sobre él, sacarlo de sus casillas.

—¡Oh! ¡Ustedes dos son tan lindos también! —dice Himawari con una sonrisa traviesa. El chico con gafas entonces recuerda recuperar la compostura y camina con brazos colgados, derrotado por sus palabras.

Unos cuantos estudiantes más allá, el trío conformado por Subaru Sumeragi, Hideki Motosuwa y Chii caminaban inconscientes del alboroto entre sus compañeros. Subaru le enseñaba a la chica de cabello largo rubio que adornaba siempre con dos pequeñas coletas las ilustraciones del libro de Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos.

—Este es un bowtruckle —indicó Subaru.

—¿Bowtruckle? —repitió Chii. El chico de cabello negro y ojos grises asintió.

—¡Correcto Chii! —animó él. Chii era el apodo de aquella chica confundida de la casa de Ravenclaw. Chii fue todo lo que ella pudo decir después que un experimento con pociones saliera mal y ella perdiera sus recuerdos. Se había vuelvo muy cercana al joven Motosuwa cuando éste la encontró y cuidó durante su recuperación.

—Eres muy lista, Chii.

—¡Chii se siente feliz!

...

—¡Será una clase impresionante! —había dicho Seishirou Sakurazuka, el profesor encargado de la materia. Seishirou era un profesional en animales y bestias mágicas, además de un experimentado dragonolista.

Detrás del aspecto prolijo del profesor Sakurazuka sin embargo, se escondía un sujeto perseguido por la magia oscura. Su familia era una de las más mortales en el mundo mágico, y Seishirou, siendo el primogénito, se veía obligado a seguir el destino escogido de sus padres. Aún así, había decidido regresar al lugar donde había pasado años felices en la casa de Slytherin. Desde luego, Hogwarts.

—¿Qué crees veremos el día de hoy? —preguntó Syaoran a su hermano. Éste se encoge de hombros, evitando la curiosidad como su hermano.

Seishirou Sakurazuka tenía métodos poco ortodoxos de enseñanza. Había prometido compartir hasta el más mínimo detalle de su rama con sus estudiantes, por lo que a veces las cosas terminaban en un poco de caos. Aunque como es de esperar de un Sakurazuka, sabía resolverlos con naturalidad.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Iniciemos con la clase de hoy! —exclamó emocionado el profesor, ajustándose las gafas—. El día de hoy tendremos la oportunidad de estudiar una de las criaturas más hermosas, extravagantes y peligrosas del mundo mágico.

A medida todos se introducían más al bosque, varios ronquidos ensordecedores se hicieron escuchar. Luego, una gran roca cubierta por una gruesa capa de musgo se presentó ante ellos. Excepto que no era una roca, sino…

—¡Les presento un dragón galés común verde! —exclamó Seishirou sacudiendo enérgicamente ambos brazos. Los estudiantes se quedaron petrificados, admirando asustados a la gran criatura frente a ellos.

—¿Profesor…? —Syaoran a penas y pudo articular palabra—. ¿E-está permitido que nos enseñe dragones?

—En realidad no estoy seguro. Sin embargo, la profesora Ichihara autorizó esta clase, por lo que supongo que está bien.

Ah, Yūko Ichihara. Segunda al mando y maestra de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Cuando el director, un poderoso mago de nombre Clow Reed, se encontraba ausente, la profesora Ichihara usualmente tomaba decisiones bastante curiosas, tanto así como su carácter cambiante y travieso.

En medio de la sorpresa de todos los estudiantes, Subaru no pudo evitar desplomarse en el suelo, cayendo profundamente dormido en el suelo.

—¡Subaru! —exclamó asustada Sakura, intentando asistirle sin éxito. El profesor Sakurazuka se acercó a ellos, tomando a un perdido Subaru entre sus brazos.

—Por favor, manténganse aquí juntos y en silencio para no despertar a nuestro invitado —ordenó el maestro con una sonrisa—. Regreso en unos segundos.

Dicho esto, Seishirou partió con Subaru entre sus brazos, perdiéndose rápidamente entre los árboles.

—Pobre Subaru. Espero esté bien —dijo Sakura en voz baja.

Todos se sentían intimidados frente al dragón, dejando volar su imaginación con teorías catastróficas de qué sucedería si aquel gran animal despertaba. Hideki sin embargo se miraba curioso.

—Hideki, ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Chii señalando hacia delante.

—Es un dragón —respondió amablemente él—. Es un galés común verde. Habita en la isla de Gales y se alimenta de ovejas.

—Motosuwa, sabes mucho —exclamó alegremente Himawari. El chico negó con su cabeza, apenado.

—Claro que no. Sólo aprendí un poco de ellos cuando nos enteramos que ellos eran los ladrones de ovejas en mi villa —comentó un poco divertido Motosuwa. La familia de éste vivía en una pequeña villa ganadera de Gales. A pesar de ser un mago con raíces muggles, Hideki Motosuwa era en definitiva parte de Gryffindor.

—Ya veo. Debe haber sido divertido.

—Un poco.

—Eres un buen maestro para Chii —felicitó Watanuki con una sonrisa honesta. Hideki no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Claro que no. Chii es muy brillante y ha progresado mucho. ¿No es así, Chii? —no hubo repuesta—. ¿Chii?

La linda rubia con orejas en forma de vaca (posiblemente resultado de aquel accidente mágico) camina directamente hacia el hermoso dragón galés despreocupadamente, lo que saca un grito ahogado de sus compañeros.

—¡Chii! —exclama Hideki preocupado.

El joven comienza a correr hacia la chica, esperando poder detener a Chii antes de que la criatura despierte. Chii sin embargo no está en búsqueda del galés común verde, sino de algo pequeño que ve entre las ramas de un árbol.

—¡Hideki, mira! ¡Es un bowtruckle!

Hideki se detuvo súbitamente, cayendo a unos centímetros del dragón. Los demás se quedaron sorprendidos, estáticos por aquello que había sucedido. Chii no era una chica muy lógica, ni siquiera parecía notar el peligro cerca de ella.

—Eso no es un bowtruckle, Chii —respondió un derrotado Motosuwa—. Es sólo una rama.

—¿Chii?

El galés común sin embargo se despertó de su sueño pacífico, mirando a Hideki con cierta diversión. El chico se quedó petrificado, mientras el dragón emitió un chillido melódico. Se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a perseguir al muchacho como si se tratase de un juego infantil.

—¡Motosuwa! —exclamó asustada Himawari. ¡¿Dónde estaba el profesor Sakurazuka?!

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

—¿Un hechizo? —sugirió Watanuki.

—Los dragones son criaturas difíciles de vencer con magia —comentó Doumeki con el rostro sereno, acabando con la paciencia corta de Kimihiro.

—¡ENTONCES SUGIERE ALGO, INÚTIL!

—Qué ruidoso —susurró Doumeki, tapándose los oídos.

—¡Idiota! ¡Este no es momento para juegos!

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Syaoran, empujando a Doumeki y tomando a Watanuki del brazo para rodar con él sobre el césped. Los gritos del chico habían molestado al dragón galés y éste había lanzado una llama fina de fuego hacia ellos. Si no hacían algo rápido, sería su fin. Y posiblemente el de Hogwarts.

—¡Hay que hacer algo! —gritó Syaoron mientras él y los demás corrían tal cuales elfos en una entrega de ropa.

Chii miró confundida a todos los aturdidos chicos que correteaban por allí sin saber qué hacer. La chica entonces sacó su varita, mirándola por varios segundos hasta que las lecciones de hechizos con Subaru vinieron a su mente.

 _—¡Desmaius!_

El hechizo de Chii sin embargo a penas y tocó al dragón. Doumeki le dio una mirada de reojo a Chii, consciente de qué estaba haciendo. Aunque los dragones eran inmunes a la magia, el hechizo de aturdimiento podía servir si varios lo realizaban juntos.

—¡Hay que hacer juntos un hechizo de aturdimiento!

—¿Crees que funcione? —preguntó preocupada Sakura.

—Debemos intentarlo —respondió Syaoran.

—¡Chii! ¡No podemos dejarla allá! —Hideki estaba visiblemente preocupado. Sin embargo, ella parecía ahora más concentrada en su hechizo.

—Ella estará bien —aseguró la de ojos verdes.

—¿Listos? —exclamó tranquilo Syaoron. La rubia lanzó su hechizo y los demás la siguieron.

 _—¡Desmaius!_

Unos segundos después, el joven galés común verde cayó al suelo, perdiéndose completamente en un nuevo sueño. Había funcionado, extraña y maravillosamente. ¡Un buen trabajo, equipo!

—¿Chii?

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Motosuwa preocupado. Ella asintió.

—Chii recordó los hechizos de clases.

—Me alegro mucho, Chii.

—Fuu. Eso estuvo cerca —en la lejanía, el profesor Fye D. Flourite contemplaba la escena junto a la profesora Yūko desde lo alto de un árbol—. ¿Hubiera interferido si los chicos no lo hubieran resuelto?

—Quién sabe. Aunque, me alegra ver que todo haya salido bien. Quizás fue mala idea lanzarle un hechizo para dormir al joven Sumeragi después de todo.

—Vaya que tienes razón. Aunque me sorprendió que el profesor Seishirou no utilizara un contra hechizo para despertarlo.

—Oh. Parece que el gran final está por venir —exclamó emocionada Yūko, tomando un fino telescopio para ver al grupo de estudiantes agitados.

—Bien, continuemos con la clase —indicó el profesor Sakurazuka con el rostro sereno hasta que vio a todos con uniformes y cabellos alborotados—. ¿Alguien puede explicarme qué sucedió aquí?

—Esto…

—Nosotros sólo…

—¡Chii quiere lanzar otro hechizo! —saltó feliz la chica. Seishirou pareció comprender entonces qué había sucedido.

—De acuerdo. Creo que hablaremos sobre dragones en la próxima clase, pero teóricamente. Pueden irse por hoy.

Y así, es como finaliza otro día pacífico en Hogwarts.


End file.
